


Wait...what the?!

by Amashi_zaino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I hope you guys caught the Loony Tunes reference. XD, It's totally on, Other, Prank Wars, Sexy Moans, geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale), prank fic, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: Sans keeps hearing you when you're having some "alone" time. He goes to take care of himself like usual, but this time, things don't go quite how he expects.





	Wait...what the?!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Walls Have Ears" written by SweetScone. It was kinda prompted though by Rin_Naomi. So blame them. This is just the first of a few. Maybe. OTL
> 
> Updated this because AO3 left out a chunk of the story. damnit. XP

You were at it again. The moans and groans from your room made him bury his head in his pillow. Could you NOT?! At least for now! He huffed as he heard a muffled “Nyeh heh heh” downstairs from his brother along with the cackling “fufufufu” from Undyne coming from the kitchen. 

But here you were, going at yourself again. 

He sighed and leaned against the wall which mirrored where your own bed was sat on the opposite side. The sound of your moans made his magic crackle and he sighed again before bringing out his own turgid magic. It was like you’d trained him to respond to your lewd sounds. Every time he heard it his bones ached and prickled and the only way to get it to go away was to take care of himself as well. The idea of wrecking you senseless had become more and more appealing as time went. Mostly because there was only so much his spank bank could cover and his own bony hands were becoming more and more unsatisfactory in the light that he now knew how soft your own hands were, as well as your lips. 

He’d discovered this when you’d given him a happy kiss on the mouth after he’d gotten you tickets to your favorite amusement park. He swore he could still feel the warmth and softness of your lips on his cool bones, as well as the silky feeling of your arms encircling his skull in a hug as you pulled him in practically squishing him into your chest. 

His hand wrapped around his cock, precum already sliding down it as he listened and worked himself into a fervor. _”mmm...ah yes! fffuck!”_ your voice made his Soul humm as he got closer and closer to the finish line, determined (or as determined as someone as lazy as he was could get) to cum fast and go downstairs.

_”ah...Papyrus!”_

That did it. 

His spine snapped up straight, his magic cock nearly forgotten. What did you just say?

_”oooh...pappy...pleease!”_

Oh, oh _HELL_ no, you weren’t going to drag his sweet innocent little brother into your dirty fantasies! Not if he had anything to say about it!

Quickly he pulled up his pants, magic still straining the front of them, and teleported in front of your door. He flicked a finger and unlocked the door, furious and ready to give you a serious talking to.

But when he opened the door something fell on his head and he was drenched from head to toe in...slime? What the _FUCK_!? He removed the bucket from his head, letting it fall with a clang. His eye burned with magic but a loud “PAF” sounded in front of him and a rainbow shower of _something_ flew at him in a glittery cloud. He blinked as he saw you standing in front of him with the Airzooka you'd gotten last Gyftmas. A manic smile was plastered onto your face. Quickly you lunged towards him.

The sound of your voice making a Zoidberg. _"Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop."_ followed as you raced downstairs. (along with the mandatory ‘crab claw’ hands)

He spun in place and landed on his bony ass as you ran past him as if the devil himself were on your heels. Oh fuck this. He got to his feet and actually ran after you all while wiping glittery slime from his sockets along with whatever cloud of... huh...confetti? And it was penis shaped as well. He got to the kitchen only to freeze in the doorway as you hid behind Undyne. 

The fish-woman took one look at him and busted up laughing. Papyrus stood blinking in shock before his hand covered his mouth. 

“GET DICKED ON SUCKA!” You crowed from behind the other Monster. That was the clincher for Papyrus though and he busted up laughing. His loud “NYEH HEH HEH HEH’s” resounded through the small kitchen as he fell to the floor in hysterical laughter. 

Sans took a moment to survey the situation. You’d been making _those_ sounds, lured him into your room by calling out his brother’s name then...successfully pranked him. With slime and dick-fetti no less. 

Holy shit. 

His grin hitched and he snorted, then giggled then full-out guffawed at the situation. He sat down hard on the floor, laughing until blue tears flowed from his sockets. It took a good 20 minutes to calm down, every time anyone looked at him they started laughing again. But after Papyrus handed him a towel to clean up a little things calmed down enough for everyone to regain control of their senses. 

He leaned towards you as you still hid behind Undyne. “of course you know. this means war.”

The look on your face? Priceless. 

You gulped hard and gave a shaky smile. 

You had a feeling you were going to have a very bad time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, shoot me an ask on my tumblr. I might just do your request. 
> 
> https://amashi-zaino.tumblr.com/


End file.
